Janus
Appearance Some say I see beyond scales, though some don't see beyond mine- Janus Many wouldn't call Janus pretty, the opposite in fact, they would describe her as ugly. They would be right, her mismatch of poorly coloured scales don't creeat a pleasing effect. To elaborate, Janus has smooth mahogany scales, which, by themselves could be described as beautiful. A glistening colour, a dark, rich colour. But that isn't where Janus's beauty ends, as her rich gold-brown underscales coudl be described as pretty, though not beautiful. Yet her beauty is ruined with her wings, which are a horrible mismatch of colours that should never be placed together. Her wings are splattered with light, almost white brown, speckled amongst light chocolate brown. Dark brown is also splotched across her wings, leaving no main colour easil identifiable. Her wings are streaked with the same gold brown as her underscales, creating a truly horrible effect. The fact that her wings are weak and stunted, barely able to lift her up doesn't help. Her weak, sickly wings with their splotches of colour make her main scales beauty fade away. Her eyes are barley noticed, as they are hardly anything special, just a plain chocolate brown. They seem to be haunted though, and the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul is certainly true in her case. Her eyes are large, and seem to be set back in her face, with a vaguely hunted look always in them. They can show joy though, but grief is always there, lurking beneath the surface. She wears no jewellery, thinking wearing such things stuipid and pointless. Personality ''I am a dragon of two faces, I am a guarder of the gates, I am the blind leading the blind- ''Janus This chocolate loving maniac as a dark side her her, perhaps from her days in the streets, stealing to live. Under the sweet, happy surface she puts on for her customers dark thought swirl. Lies fall easily from her mouth, flawless, deceiving. Some wonder how she can really be so terrible, when she appears like the perfect dragon. She appears like a RainWing who'd slept the entire day, extraordinarily hyper and happy. She is always eager to help, and often chats with her customers, giving them advise in their options. She is social, loving to gossip and talk, though she would never give away a secret. Or so she appears. In some ways this is her personality, she has appeared this way for so many years, it might even had been her true personality, if she had a better life. Yet Janus isn't this friendly dragon, not really. Underneath this bright, happy facade is what can only be described as the personality of a thief, a dark snake coiling under the surface. Janus, is truly, a lying, traitorous thief, with no loyalty or morales. Yet a shred of her outer personality is there, lending compassion to her, making her forgiving, if quick to anger. She would never turn back someone in need of help, though she often offers a crossroad of sorts, a choice to make. She is sometimes called the gateway guarder, due to her house being located near the gates of her city. Her house also serves as a orphanage of sorts, though she never lets anyone stay. Yet she is also a thief, a liar, a twister of words, and this often shows. She has no problem with lying, and her skill for it shows in her smooth talking, leading her to be called a master of words. This title is well earned. Her time thieving has hardened her, leaving her merciless, ready to kill. This also leads her to being unresponsive to insults, and hardened from war, as her canon timeline self. Yet it also has left behind traces of grief, of longing for the life she could've had. That grief is always there, even in her bright, happy personality, and unknown to many, she cries at night, wishing for a life she never had. Seeing the happy dragons that come to her shop strikes envy in her heart, as well as grief, a constant reminder of what she didn't have, however much she hopes otherwise. The haunted look in her eyes is a remainder of years of checking behind her, of being constantly alert unless her stolen items were to be stolen, never trusting unless she wanted to go without food for the night. The fear that is now a part of her, always there, even in her happiest moments, could also be from knowing she had no place in the worldcast out from birth, left to die by the parents she never knew. It is a fear that seems useless in her current life, yet is still there, invading her every breath, stoppping her from feeling true joy. A fear that was always there, that will not leave until her dying breath. A fear Janus wants to be gone. She's smart, though doesn't know how to read or write, or do anything beyond basic maths and social skills. She knows how to get food, and in cunning, but she can't read even the simplest sentences. She has love for food, bot caring if it's stale, and can eat things most others wouldn't touch. She's always grateful for food, and despite eating it like a hungry animal at first, how eats slowly, savouring every bite. Neither side hides her love of chocolate, which she first had when released from prison. History ''It's pure luck I didn't die of cold or starvation - ''Janus As with all, Janus started in a egg, which had some... Troubles, which caused her malformed wings, for the night before her hatching her parents fell ill. One hour later they died, and were quickly feasted upon by some nearby crows. And so Janus was parentless when she hatched, and, for a long time nameless, only naming herself after a joking taunt. Janus, unlike many wasn't taken in and found by some older dragon, who taught her all she he knew, no Janus was left, out there, in the cold, almost dead, only feeding on the scraps of food she found,which her parents had stored away. Eventually Janus crawled away to a bustling city, where food, though horrible could be found, which she, due to her intelligence, was able to ration carefully. So began Janus' life of thieving and the life she lived, of a dragon with very few morals. She wasn't one of those, in her opinion, idiots, who stole only from the rich, she stole from the poor, she stole from the rich, she just cared about living. However her life had more troubles then just finding food, she was bullied frequently and made to give up her food, simply because she looked weird. To add to her troubles, though it was really her saviou, one day her home, which was really a few planks of wood set up against the side of a house was surrounded by police. She was captured, shoved in jail and left there to die for many years, until eventually her sentence was over, until she was set free and shoved into blinding sunlight. Never had she been more happy since the time she'd found a entire piece of roasted steak, not at all rotting, straight off some poor old MudWings table. She was given a warning and enough treasure to pay for her expenses while she was finding a job, which her her was creating a stall that sells chocolate. It took two years for it to be made, and she was 20 (Human Years) when it was finished. She always made sure to leave out some scraps fro the poor, the injured and forgotten of her town, those who the rich didn't care about. Trivia ''Infomation is precious, and not to be shared freely ''- Janus * Named after Janus, the two faced god * She resents her parents, blaming them for the life she led. Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)